This invention relates generally to a lawnmower gearbox and particularly to a lawnmower provided with a simplified bevel gear drive and mounting system.
This lawnmower gearbox is similar to the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,561. It is different in one aspect, in that it utilizes three roller bearings for the output shaft for greater stability and in another aspect it also provides a gearbox mounting having brackets with outrigger arms for supporting the gearbox connecting the gearbox to the spindle assembly.